Hasta la próxima vez
by neomina
Summary: Escapada veraniega... Yaoi


Ya que estamos en verano, una historia calurosa XD

Este es un one-shot cortito que escribí para un evento veraniego en un foro en el que participaba. No sé yo si los Santos de Atenea tendrían vacaciones, pero se las merecen...

* * *

**Hasta la próxima vez**

Serían las últimas horas que compartirían en un tiempo que siempre era demasiado. Cuando el sol volviera a salir, Camus retornaría a Siberia, para convertirse de nuevo en el adorado maestro de dos jóvenes aspirantes a Caballeros, y Milo regresaría al Santuario, a cumplir con sus deberes como Guardián de la Casa del Escorpión; porque esos eran ellos, miembros de una Orden a la que, tragándose dudas y desacuerdos, servían con abnegación. Porque esos eran ellos, Caballeros de Atenea al servicio de su diosa y de la Humanidad. Porque esos eran ellos, Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio.

Casi todo el tiempo…

Porque otras veces eran sólo Camus y Milo; amigos y amantes. Como en ese momento. La noche antes de una nueva separación yacían juntos en una pequeña y dura cama, sus cuerpos pegajosos por el calor estival. El agotamiento del deseo satisfecho los había dejado lánguidos y soñolientos.

Dos días; sólo dos días lejos de obligaciones. Dos días sólo para ellos, unas mini vacaciones para las que ni siquiera tenían permiso, unas pocas horas para otra de sus escapadas clandestinas, para otro de esos encuentros que acabaría con sus fuerzas físicas pero que les devolvería las anímicas, las que tanto necesitaban para sobrellevar la distancia.

-¿Camus? –sentía bajo su cabeza el vientre del francés subir y bajar dulcemente. Respiraba con pesadez.

-¿Hmm…? –levantó la cabeza de la almohada y buscó con la mirada al propietario de esa voz. En ese instante el sudor acumulado en sus cejas descendió sobre sus ojos, distorsionando su visión momentáneamente como un velo ligero.

-¿Calor? –no necesitaba oír la respuesta. Se había despegado del cuerpo del acuariano y, apoyado sobre las manos, lo miraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro. El calor ardía en sus mejillas y las gotas de sudor que brillaban en su piel convertían los mechones de su cabello en una especie de jirones oscuros que se pegaban a ella.

Camus resopló, refrescando momentáneamente el aire que compartían. El sol no había dejado de brillar en todo el día y aún ahora, en la noche, la isla parecía envuelta en fuego.

Milo rió. Metió los dedos en la jarra de agua que, olvidada en la mesita de noche, ya no refrescaría sus gargantas y trazó una línea húmeda desde la mano del galo, a lo largo de su brazo. Atravesó el pecho, parsimoniosamente, disfrutando del tacto y la contemplación de esa piel que se erizaba bajo la caricia de sus yemas, y descendió luego por el otro hasta detenerse delicadamente en la delgada cicatriz blanca que se escondía en la cara interna del brazo y la muñeca.

-Cuéntamelo otra vez –pidió en voz baja.

-Ya te lo he contado muchas veces…

-No importa –insistió-. Quiero oírlo…

-El hielo se quebró y… -comenzó con desgana. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

-… Y tú te pusiste en medio para protegerlos a ellos… -su rostro se ensombreció.

Ambos eran conscientes de que era un modo de torturarse. Camus no entendía por qué Milo quería oírlo una y otra vez y el griego no sabía la razón, pero necesitaba escucharlo. Cada vez que tenían que separarse sólo esperaban con ansia el momento de volverse a ver; no pensaban o, quizás, se negaban a pensar en los peligros que tendrían que enfrentar en ese tipo alejados. La cicatriz en el cuerpo de Camus era la prueba de que por muy poderosos que fueran, no dejaban de ser simples mortales. Magulladuras y heridas las coleccionaban desde sus tiempos de aprendices, pero esa marca era la prueba tangible de que cada despedida podría ser la última. Unos pocos centímetros hacia el otro lado, una milésima de segundo más tarde, podría haber sido fatal.

El heleno sujetaba la muñeca del francés y en ese momento la apretaba como si temiese que se le fuera a escapar. Imaginar la sangre manchando la piel clara de Camus era una imagen demasiado perturbadora. Dolía…

-Milo… -los ojos del griego seguían clavados en su brazo, mirando la fina señal del mismo modo en que miraba a sus rivales en combate-. Milo, mírame –llamó su atención.

Las inquietudes del escorpiano eran también las suyas. Milo vivía en el Santuario, un lugar donde los buenos momentos se habían quedado en el pasado, enfrentando misión tras misión. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos mientras fruncía los labios en un infantil y tímido puchero, tratando de disipar su preocupación porque no, esa no era la expresión que quería ver; quería su sonrisa. Porque cuando Milo sonreía todo iba bien; lo demás se quedaba fuera…

Y la obtuvo.

El griego sonrió y depositó un vibrante y sonoro beso sobre la cicatriz de Camus antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el cuerpo delgado del de Acuario.

-Los mataré si vuelves a hacerte daño por su culpa –sentenció.

-No –Camus rió suavemente. A pesar de la contundencia en sus palabras no podía creerlo-. No lo harás.

-¿Dudas de mi palabra? –Milo levantó la cabeza y lo miró desafiante.

-Jamás –mientras le sostenía con firmeza la mirada peinó con los dedos sus bucles revueltos-. Pero sé que no lo harás.

-Tal vez… -por supuesto, no iba a darle la razón.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho del acuariano. Camus quería a esos mocosos, lo sabía bien, y justo eso era lo que restaba validez a su amenaza. Ni la ridícula punzada de celos que sentía porque ellos lo tenían más que él lo llevaría a herirlos intencionadamente. Sin embargo…

-¿Quieres asegurarte de ello?

Camus arqueó una ceja. Milo lo miraba y sonreía pícaramente. Tenía los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho y con el mentón apoyado sobre ellos aguardaba una respuesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil –le guiñó un ojo-. Sólo quédate quieto –colocó las manos en los costados del francés y mordisqueó juguetonamente su piel húmeda y salada-. Yo soy el único que puede dejarte marcas.

Sonrió y le dejó hacer. Al día siguiente volverían a ser los Caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio, con obligaciones y responsabilidades, pero por esa noche eran todavía Camus y Milo y volverían a amarse; sin prisas, con ímpetu, con las ganas acumuladas y nunca totalmente saciadas, con la pasión de la juventud y la madurez de los amantes experimentados; llenándose el uno del otro para sobrevivir hasta la próxima vez.

FIN


End file.
